Karaoke Wars
by Green Jello
Summary: Updated!!!!! Both Weiß and Schwarz have to go to L.A. for a mission. The only problem is that this mission is not going to be completed with weapons, but with their voices. O.o
1. The Mission Announcements

Summary: Both Weiß and Schwarz have to go to L.A. for a mission. The only problem is that this mission is not going to be completed with weapons, but with their voices. O.o  
  
A/N: This fic is the result of listening to the songs from Weiß Kreuz almost nonstop for nearly 24 hours straight. Plus, I wanted to make a crossover that hasn't been done yet. Oh, I forgot to mention that this is a crossover, didn't I. Well, I'll say it now. This piece of fan fiction is a crossover with a very popular show that airs of the WB Network. Can you guess what it is? Oops, times up. The answer is Angel. Shocking, isn't it? It was my mom's idea for the crossover, actually, and I would like to thank her for it. Aren't moms great?  
  
Warnings: There aren't that many really. Let's see, there is, of course, OOCness. Um, I can't blame you if you want to thwap me for writing this either. I'm not sure, but angst could work as a warning. Especially if you consider some of the lyrics in the songs.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the character Amanda, and the plot of the story. (If there is one.) Everything else is © its original owners. Please, don't try to sue me for this, I'm making absolutely no money off of this fic. Besides, I don't think you would want what you would get from me anyways.  
  


===================================================

  
  
Green Jello: Oh, I forgot to mention something. In this fic, one of the characters has a secret. To narrow it down a little bit, it is my favorite character, one of the bad guys. That is all the help you will get from me. If you can guess who this character is *AND* what his secret is, I will _attempt_ to draw you a pic of your favorite character from Weiß Kreuz.  
  
Farfarello: Oh no! You people can't let her draw pics of us!  
  
Green Jello: And what is that supposed to mean?  
  
Aya: He is saying that your drawings stink.  
  
Green Jello: Hey! I think my drawings are pretty decent. Don't you, Farfie-chan?  
  
Farfarello: * runs and hides under a table *  
  
Schuldrich: Hehe, I think that Green Jello just discovered the one thing that Farfarello is scared of.  
  
Green Jello: * ignores Schuldrich * To anyone who cares, my offer still stands. Just send me an email with your guesses.  
  
* scared whimpers are starting to come out from under the table that Farfarello is under *  
  
Green Jello: On with the fic!!!  
  
"blah" = speech  
/blah/ = telepathy  
*blah* = thoughts  
_blah_ = emphasis on word  
  


===================================================

  
  


Karaoke Wars  
Written by: Green Jello  
Email: [green_jello@mechpilot.com][1]

  
  
Chapter 1 - The Mission Announcements  
  
The day started out as normal as possible at the Kitty in the House flower shop. Yoji was late for work because he had stayed out all night…_again_, and when he finally did show up, all he did was flirt with all the girls over 18. Ken was nowhere to be found. He probably snuck out to coach the neighborhood kids again. Aya was being his usual self. For example, he was trying to clear all the screaming fangirls out of the shop by telling them to either buy something or leave. The key word was _trying_. And Omi was just about to come in for his shift after he got out of school. (A/N: I bet there weren't many sales transactions going on with just Yoji and Aya at the shop. O.o)  
  
"Konnichiwa, minna-san." Omi said as he walked in the front door. It wasn't long before he was surrounded by a horde of the girls mentioned earlier.  
  
A few hours later, all the girls were finally gone, and the three florists were cleaning up the shop. It had been busy all day, and Ken never did show up…until the minute Yoji decided to close the shutter in front of the shop.  
  
"Ken, where have you been all day? It was very irresponsible of you to leave without telling anyone. Do you have any idea how busy we were today?"  
  
"What do you mean where have I been? Didn't you get my note? I gave it to Omi this morning to give to you."  
  
"Gomen, Ken-kun. I guess I was in a hurry to get to school this morning. I forgot to give it to him." Omi started digging in his pockets for the note Ken had given him. He handed it to Aya, who had been giving them his best death glare. "I guess it is a little late, but here it is, Aya-kun."  
  
Aya took the note and read it. It explained everything. Ken _was_ with the kids all day, but only because they were playing in the championship game.   
  
Everyone, tired from their day's activities, went down to the basement to relax and maybe watch some t.v., except Omi, who was going to head straight for the computer. They didn't get to relax though, because Manx was already down there waiting.  
  
"Weiß, there is a new mission for you. Everyone's participation is required for this particular one, so there is no backing out of it." Manx explained. "Do all of you know how to speak English?"  
  
The four assassins nodded. They all new at least enough to get by if they ever needed to use it.  
  
It was Yoji who spoke up first. "Why do you want to know if we know English, or not?"  
  
"Because you all are going to America for a few days. Well, L.A. to be exact. First of all, the airline tickets are first class. You will each be staying in your own hotel suite. Don't worry, Kriticker went all out for this mission. They spared no expense. Every room has a hot tub and unlimited room service. Balinese will also have full mini-bar access. Sorry, but the rest of you are too young to be drinking."  
  
"Woohoo! It sounds more like a vacation to me!" Ken exclaimed. He proceeded to give Yoji a high five.  
  
"Do not be mistaken, Siberian. This is indeed a mission. We just went for the expensive stuff because we want you to willingly participate during it. More that likely, it will be a little embarrassing."  
  
"When do we leave and how much will it pay?"  
  
"Ah, Abyssinian. I should have known you would ask that. You leave first thing in the morning. To answer your second question, you will each get 1,250,000 yen [1] for this."  
  
If anyone had been drinking something, they would have done a spit take. Even Aya looked a tiny bit surprised.  
  
"I told you that it might be a little embarrassing."  
  
"For that much money, I would do just about _anything_." Yoji said as he tried to hit on Manx. She just shrugged him away.  
  
"Ok. When you get to L.A., you are to meet up with a girl named Amanda. She will explain everything there is about this mission. And before you even say anything, Balinese, she is only 17 years old. I'll see you in the morning to see you off. Good night. Oh, beware. If you don't believe in supernatual things, besides Schwarz, you soon will." With saying that, she left.   
  
Everyone had agreed that this mission was going to be a strange one. Even though they had no idea what the mission was.  
  


===================================================

  
  
"Estet has given us another mission. For this one we will have to go to L.A. for a few days." Crawford announced.  
  
"Isn't that in America?"  
  
"Yes, Nagi, it is. Anyways, the important part is the fact that Weiß will be there, also."  
  
"Ooh, will I get ta play with the kittens when we get ta America?"  
  
"No, and if I catch any of you three trying to attack them, especially _you_ Farfarello, Estet said that I was to punish you."  
  
"So, what you are saying is that Weiß will be there, and we won't even get to fight them? What a drag." You could hear the disappointment in the German's voice.  
  
/Why are we going if we aren't supposed to fight?/ Schuldrich asked Crawford mentally.  
  
Crawford ignored him and went on. "I am not sure as to why we have to go, but we are to meet with a girl named Amanda at the hotel we will be staying at. Be ready to depart at 8:00am tomorrow morning."  
  


===================================================

  
  
[1] 1,250,000 yen equals about $10,000 American dollars.  
  


===================================================

  
  
Green Jello: Wow. I actually finished a chapter. Well, what did everyone think? Come on, now. Be honest.  
  
Aya: It stunk.  
  
Green Jello: Oh, shut up. I wasn't asking you.  
  
Omi: Then who were you asking Jello-san?  
  
Green Jello: I was asking all the nice people who were willing to sit through this fic.  
  
Yoji & Ken: You mean people actually read _this_?  
  
Green Jello: Both of you be quiet too. Oh, I'm just reminding you readers out there of my little challenge. I am still willing to _attempt_ to draw a pic for any one who can email me with the answer.  
  
* Farfarello, who was just coming out from under the table, dived back under it. *  
  
Please R&R. I will continue if I get enough good reviews.  
  
BTW, this is my first fan fic. 

   [1]: mailto:green_jello@mechpilot.com



	2. Nightmares in America

Summary: Both Weiß and Schwarz have to go to L.A. for a mission. The only problem is that this mission is not going to be completed with weapons, but with their voices. O.o  
  
A/N: This fic is the result of listening to the songs from Weiß Kreuz almost nonstop for nearly 24 hours straight. Plus, I wanted to make a crossover that hasn't been done yet. Oh, I forgot to mention that this is a crossover, didn't I. Well, I'll say it now. This piece of fan fiction is a crossover with a very popular show that airs of the WB Network. Can you guess what it is? Oops, times up. The answer is Angel. Shocking, isn't it? It was my mom's idea for the crossover, actually, and I would like to thank her for it. Aren't moms great?  
  
Warnings: There aren't that many really. Let's see, there is, of course, OOCness. Um, I can't blame you if you want to thwap me for writing this either. I'm not sure, but angst could work as a warning. Especially if you consider some of the lyrics in the songs.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the character Amanda, and the plot of the story. (If there is one.) Everything else is © its original owners. Please, don't try to sue me for this, I'm making absolutely no money off of this fic. Besides, I don't think you would want what you would get from me anyway.  
  
"blah" = speech  
/blah/ = telepathy  
*blah* = thoughts  
blah = emphasis on word  
  
===================================================  
  
Karaoke Wars  
written by Green Jello  
  
  
Chapter 2 – Nightmares in America  
  
The next morning ~  
  
After that little visit from Manx last night, no one had gotten much sleep. They knew something was going to happen. They just had no idea what that was.  
  
"Hey boys, it's time to get up!" Manx yelled as she walked down the hall. She had let herself in earlier.  
  
Everyone except Aya, who had gotten up before Manx had even gotten there, came out of their rooms. They all looked like they didn't get a wink of sleep.  
  
"What time is it? Oh, I don't care. It is too early to be getting up." Anytime before noon was too early for Yoji. He was not a morning person.  
  
"It is time to get packed. Each of you will need at least a week's worth of clothing. Food and transportation will be provided when you get to your destination." She loved her job. Especially when she got to 'help' the guys with a mission this interesting.  
  
Ken and Omi were already running around trying to pack and get dressed. Yoji was astonished at how quickly the two teens woke up, and at the amount of energy they had already. He finally looked at a clock. 6:00am. Defiantly too early.  
  
"When does our plane leave?" Omi asked curiously.  
  
"In two hours." Aya said as he came out of his room, fully dressed and packed. Manx had already informed him of that and some other, less desirable, things that he didn't agree with. He just hoped that the others would agree to it. It was one of those go along with it or die situation. Kinda like when he joined Weiß.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you boys so you can finish getting ready. When you're all finished, I'll be waiting down in the shop. I have something to tell you." After saying that, she sashayed down the stairs.  
  
  
An hour later ~  
  
Everyone had gathered in the main room of the Koneko no Sumu Ie. Manx had just finished telling them that Schwarz will be there, too. So far, Omi was taking to news the best, and she hasn't even told them the worst part yet.  
  
"I was told by Kriticker that you are not to fight with them, and if you do, you shall be punished. Now, lets get to the airport. We don't want you to be late."  
  
The ride to the airport was filled with uneasiness. The four assassins were informed that when they got to L.A., they were to meet up with that girl named Amanda, and she would explain the mission and take them to the hotel to get them settled in. They were also informed that they would each have their own rooms, but those rooms would also have another occupant, a member of Schwarz.  
  
They had finally arrived at the airport and boarded the plane. So far, the only thing they liked about this mission was the money they were to receive at the end of it. (A/N: I don't blame them for being mad. How would you like it if you just found out that you would cooperate with you worst enemies?)  
  
Earlier at the Schwarz residence ~  
  
Things were chaotic around this place. Only two of the members were packing and getting ready. Well, for Farfarello, it was kinda hard to pack while wearing a straight jacket, but you get the idea. Right? Crawford was the first one up and packed, and he was currently working on packing Farfarello's things. Nagi was trying to pack, but he was having a bit of trouble though, because Schuldig was teasing him mercilessly.  
  
"Schuldig, stop torturing him and get packed we have to leave in thirty minutes." Crawford demanded. He was getting tired of this.  
  
For a second, his vision blurred and he got a little dizzy. That was nothing new though. Things like that happened whenever he received a vision. It seems that Estet did not tell him every thing about this mission, because he had just found out something that he needed to tell the others. They were not going to like this.  
  
/We're not going to like what?/ Schuldig asked, trying to get the information from the American's mind.  
  
Crawford put up his mental barriers before the redhead could get any information. "Nothing, I'll tell everyone on the plane, so get packed. Now!" He was really getting irritated.  
  
Thirty minutes later, on the plane ~  
  
"Ok," said the German, "What was it that you needed to tell us?"  
  
"I had a vision earlier."  
  
"Is that it? What else is new?" teased Schuldig.  
  
Boy, he hated the telepath, but he ignored him and continued.  
  
"It is about our hotel rooms. We will each have a room mate."  
  
"Well, what is so bad about that?" Nagi asked.  
  
* Well, here goes nothing. * Crawford thought. "Our room mates will be Weiß."  
  
He was hoping that the others would take it well. Of course he was wrong.  
  
"Was!? [1] First you say that we can't fight them, and now you say that we have to share rooms with them as well!? Das Leben kann nicht noch schlimmer als das werden. [2]" Needless to say, Schuldig was not happy.  
  
Farfarello was sedated, so he would have to find out when he woke up later. Nagi looked like he could care less. The way he saw it was a bit different. He wouldn't even be a part of Schwarz if it weren't for his telekinetic abilities, so he would probably want to be their friends if his situation was any different.  
  
In L.A. at the airport ~  
(A/N: I love the ability to make time go faster. It makes it easier to deal with longer situations that are hard to write.)  
  
The two groups didn't know each other were on the plane until they were getting off, and they were trying their best not to fight. Well, actually Omi and Nagi were trying to calm everyone down so that they wouldn't fight.  
  
"Yoji-kun, Ken-kun, please leave them alone. We have to go find this 'Amanda' person." Omi suggested.  
  
Nagi paused for a minute. "Wait a minute. Did you just say that you had to meet up with someone named Amanda? That is strange."  
  
"What is strange?" A young girl came up and asked in English.  
  
* She must be able to speak Japanese if she understood that. * thought Omi.  
  
Everyone stopped arguing so they could see who the new girl was. She looked like she was around 17 or 18 years old. Her appearance was rather on the plain side. She was about 5'4", kind of heavy set. She had big brown eyes and brown hair that went to the middle of her shoulder blades.  
  
"Excuse me, but is your name 'Amanda.'" Omi asked in English, trying to be polite.  
  
"Yep. Ya'll must be the ones I'm waitin' for. Well, come along. We have a schedule to keep. I'll explain everything once we get into the limo."  
  
Crawford, being from America, noted from the way she spoke, that she wasn't from California. She was more than likely from Texas or somewhere like that.  
  
Everyone reluctantly followed her out to a very expensive looking limo. The sooner they got this mission over with, the better.  
  
===================================================  
  
[1] "Was" is German for what.  
  
[2] "Das Leben kann nicht noch schlimmer als das werden." is German for Life can't get any worse than this. 


	3. Problems Arise

Summary: Both Weiß and Schwarz have to go to L.A. for a mission. The only problem is that this mission is not going to be completed with weapons, but with their voices. O.o  
  
A/N: This fic is the result of listening to the songs from Weiß Kreuz almost nonstop for nearly 24 hours straight. Plus, I wanted to make a crossover that hasn't been done yet. Oh, I forgot to mention that this is a crossover, didn't I. Well, I'll say it now. This piece of fan fiction is a crossover with a very popular show that airs of the WB Network. Can you guess what it is? Oops, times up. The answer is Angel. Shocking, isn't it? It was my mom's idea for the crossover, actually, and I would like to thank her for it. Aren't moms great?  
  
Warnings: There aren't that many really. Let's see, there is, of course, OOCness. Um, I can't blame you if you want to thwap me for writing this either. I'm not sure, but angst could work as a warning. Especially if you consider some of the lyrics in the songs.  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the character Amanda, and the plot of the story. (If there is one.) Everything else is © its original owners. Please, don't try to sue me for this, I'm making absolutely no money off of this fic. Besides, I don't think you would want what you would get from me anyway.  
  
Green Jello - Whew, long time no update. I've been a bit busy for the past 4 or 5 months. It takes a while to move across the nation. ^^; Oh btw, Kasou, you guessed right about my fave character. If you are reading this, and more importantly, want me to, I'm still willing to draw that pic for you.  
  
"blah" = speech  
/blah/ = telepathy  
*blah* = thoughts  
blah = emphasis on word  
===================================================  
  


Karaoke Wars  
Written by Green Jello  
Email me: farfarello@WeissKreuz.BIZ

  
  
Chapter 3 - Problems Arise  
  
Inside the limo ~  
  
"As ya'll already know, my name is Amanda, and I'm supposed to tell everyone why you're all here." She stopped talking to think of what to say next. Carefully, she continued, "Kriticker and Estet didn't exactly let you come here by their own will. I kinda planted the thought into their minds."  
  
Everyone had a confused look on their faces after that last comment. It was Crawford who spoke up first.  
  
"Are you saying that you're a telepath?" * Oh no, not another one * he thought.  
  
"Sorta." She replied nervously, "but, never mind about that right now. The reason you all are here is because I have a contest for ya'll to compete in."  
  
"So you mean we get to fight after all?"  
  
"No, Farfarello. It's not that kind of contest." Amanda handed an envelope to each person. "Don't open that until you get into your rooms tonight. Inside of those envelopes explains the contest and what each of you are to do."  
  
"Ok, enough of that. Who is going to be stuck together for roommates?"  
  
"I was watin' for somebody to ask that question. Thanks for askin', Yoji. I have takin' into consideration age and personality for the pairing. Here is a list of who will be roomies with each other." She hands each of them a piece of paper. "I took a lot of time on this list so I don't wanna hear any complaints about it.  
  
Here is what was on the paper:  
  
Aya - Crawford  
Yoji - Schuldrich  
Ken - Farfarello  
Omi - Nagi  
  
"Now then, is everyone ok with this arrangement?"  
  
"Yeah." Everyone reluctantly agreed.   
  
Outside the hotel ~  
  
So far, it has been a terrible day for the entire group of assassins. After their long flight to America, not only did they half to get along with each other, but their limo driver got lost and ended up back at the airport about 10 times before he found the right road.  
  
"Here we are. This will be the hotel ya'll will be stayin' at. This place isn't really used as a hotel anymore, but I was able to convince the owners to let you stay here for a while."  
  
"Excuse me, Amanda-san. I have a question."  
  
"Yes, Omi? What is it?"  
  
Omi had a look on his face like he didn't really care about the answer, but with the German bugging him about it in his mind, he had to do something about it so Schuldig would shut up.  
  
"If this isn't really a hotel, then what is the building used for?" There, he said it. Apparently, the telepath was satisfied because he had left the young florist's mind in peace.  
  
"Actually, this is the headquarters for what they call 'Angel Investigations'."  
  
Yoji's ears perked up at the mention of investigations. "You mean like detective work?" He was finally starting to calm down after he found out that he was going to have to sleep in the same room as that obnoxious, red headed member of Schwarz.  
  
"Well, you could say that. These people 'investigate'…" she paused a moment trying to think of an appropriate word. "…what I would call, paranormal activities."  
  
"Paranormal as in ghosts and goblins?" Ken asked. He never believed in such things himself, but his former J-League partner and friend, Kase, was a firm believer in them.  
  
What she said next, was a real shock for all of them, especially Farfarello. "No, I mean paranormal as in demons and vampires."  
  
Farfarello was about to say something when Amanda suggested going inside.  
  
Inside the hotel ~  
  
Everyone was so exhausted that when they got into the lobby, they collapsed onto the couch and chairs that were there. They were so weary of what was about to happen, that they didn't even really care that they were here with their worst enemies…much.  
  
"Hello! Is any body here? I was told that someone was supposed to be here to give us our room numbers!"  
  
Ken whispered to Yoji, "Man, has anyone ever told her that she could be really annoying?"  
  
Yoji started to laugh when a guy came out of the back room. He was very average looking. He had short brown hair and wore glasses.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot someone was supposed to be here today. I am kind of busy right now. I'll go get Cordelia for you. Could you hold on a second?" He left almost as quickly as he came in. This guy was definitely British or something like that.  
  
In the back room ~  
  
"Hey Cordelia, those people are here."  
  
She didn't even look up from the book she was researching from. "Ok, I'll be out there in a sec."  
  
"If you ask me, they look like they are a bunch of trouble makers. I would be careful if I were you."  
  
She got up and peeked out the door to see what he meant. They didn't really look like trouble makers to her, only the one with the scars and the eye patch. Other than some really odd hairstyles (and colors), they looked rather normal to her.  
  
Back in the lobby ~  
  
Cordelia entered with five sets of keys in her hands. (A/N - Amanda has to have a room too.) "Hi everyone, I'm Cordelia. It feels really strange actually using this place as a hotel, so I would like to get to know everyone before you all get settled in."  
  
To no one's surprise, Yoji stood up and introduced himself first. What did you expect, there was a girl here. ^^;  
  
"I am Yoji Kudou. I am 21 years old and I'm single. It is a pleasure to meet a lovely lady such as yourself."  
  
"Oi, Yoji-kun, sit down. That isn't the best first impression you can make. Do you want her to think that we are weirdos or something?"  
  
"And you are…?" These guys were funny. She already liked them.  
  
Omi blushed, "Oh, I'm Omi Tsukiyono. I'm sorry about him, he's always like that."  
  
Before she could reply, Ken interrupted. "Ken Hidaka is my name. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Ken."  
  
Ken started talking again. "This here," he pointed to Aya, knowing that he wasn't going to introduce himself, "is Aya Fujimiya. He doesn't talk much."  
  
Ken never got to finish introducing Aya because he was interrupted by the red headed German. (A/N - There is a lot of interrupting going on here, isn't there?)  
  
"You can see the future, can't you?"  
  
Cordelia was stunned. * How could he know that? He couldn't. He's just joking around, isn't he? *  
  
Schuldig continued, "No, I'm not joking around." He almost snickered at the confused look on her face. "It is just that Bradley is a pre-cog, too. And the chibi here is a telekinetic."  
  
"You must be a telepath, then. Am I correct?" Said telepath smirked at that response. He could tell she was smarter than she appeared. "Enough of that. Let's continue the introductions. What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Schuldig. I am the 'guilty' one."  
  
"Ok, which one of you is 'Bradley'?" she asked, just repeating the name that Schuldig had said earlier.  
  
Crawford was getting irritated at the use of his first name. "I am," he said in a rather rude tone. "I would appreciate it if you would address me a Crawford from now on."  
  
* Ok, * she thought, * I'll have to remember not to get on his bad side. * The German chuckled at that though. "Wow, we are almost finished." She turned to Nagi.  
  
"I'm Nagi Naoe, the one he just called 'chibi'." He said that last part with a little resentment in his voice. Cordelia figured that he didn't like that nickname.  
  
She looked at the last one left. Now that she could actually see him up close, she saw that he had an eerie calmness about him.  
  
"They call me Farfarello."  
  
===================================================  
  
Green Jello - Wow, that chapter really sucked. I guess I got a little rusty. As always, read and review.  
  
Schuldig - What, you aren't going to let us talk this time?  
  
Green Jello - No. Yoji - Why not?  
  
Green Jello - Because you people are always teasing me. *starts to cry* It's not fair I tell you! *runs out of the room*  
  
Farfarello - Well, that was unexpected.  
  
Omi - You people are heartless. *turns to readers* Please excuse her, she's had a hard day.  
  



	4. Let the Karaoke Begin!

Summary: Both Weiß and Schwarz have to go to L.A. for a mission. The only problem is that this mission is not going to be completed with weapons, but with their voices. O.o  
  
Warnings: There aren't that many really. Let's see, there is, of course, OOCness. Um, I can't blame you if you want to thwap me for writing this either. I'm not sure, but angst could work as a warning. Especially if you consider some of the lyrics in the songs.   
  
Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this fic is the character Amanda, and the plot of the story. (If there is one.) Everything else is © its original owners. Please, don't try to sue me for this, I'm making absolutely no money off of this fic. Besides, I don't think you would want what you would get from me anyway.  
  
Green Jello - Due to the increased number of reviews I have been getting for this fic, I have decided to force myself to finish it. The characters from Angel will only make a few more brief appearances, though. I hope ya'll still like it.  
  
Oh, before I forget. Thanx to everyone who pointed out the translation error in chapter 2. I have it fixed now...I think. ^^; *yells* Babel Fish sucks!!!!!!  
  
  
"blah" = speech  
/blah/ = telepathy  
*blah* = thoughts  
blah = emphasis on word  
{blah} = action done by singer  
(blah) = someone else's comments during a song  
  
===================================================  
  
Karaoke Wars  
written by Green Jello  
  
  
Chapter 4 – Let the Karaoke Begin!  
  
After the introductions, everyone reluctantly went up to their rooms. They were told that once they were in there, to open the envelopes that Amanda had given them earlier that day. Needless to say, most of them were not happy about what was in them. The letter stated that they had four days to choose a song to sing at a karaoke bar. After they chose it, they had to tell Amanda so she could set things up. When they did that, they had the rest of those four days plus three more to practice and go sightseeing. The thing that upset them, though, was the fact that the winner of the contest got to choose the future of the two groups.  
  
Over the past week, everyone got along fairly well. A few better than others, though. The ones that ran the 'hotel' were gone most of the time, but when they were there Cordelia tried to help out by suggesting a karaoke bar that her and her friends go to quite a bit.  
  
Omi and Nagi started talking about computers on the first night. Yoji and Schuldig got fairly close and started to go out to the clubs every night. Aya and Crawford got to where they could tolerate each other…a little.   
  
Ken and Farfarello were the surprising ones. The first couple of nights, Ken was absolutely terrified of the white haired Irishman. On the third morning, though, he worked up enough courage to talk to the one eyed person. It turned out that Farfarello was smarter that everyone thought, and that he was a surprisingly caring person…when he wanted to be. After that, he and Ken found that they had a lot in common, including the fact that they both liked soccer. For the rest of the week, the two became best friends and were practically inseparable.  
  
Every one had their own rooms when they were practicing, because no one else was supposed to know what song they were singing until they actually sang it.  
  
Night of the Contest At the bar ~  
  
The eight assassins were sat at a table and told to wait there until they were called up to sing. No one knew when or in what order they were going to sing, and most of them wouldn't stop fidgeting in their seats.  
  
Cordelia and Wesley came along just for the fun of it, even though Amanda decided that they weren't going to the bar that Cordelia suggested. They wanted to see if these people that they have gotten to know could actually sing. They were warned ahead of time that the singing would probably be in Japanese, but that didn't matter to them.  
  
Everyone at the bar became quiet as Amanda walked out on the stage. "I would like ta say somethin' before we get thangs started. Tonight is a special night fer eight young," She paused and took a second to rethink her words. "Let me rephrase that, seven young men plus one that looks like he's about ready to go inta a midlife crisis."  
  
Schuldig busted out laughing at that point. "Hey Bradley, I think she was talking about you." Needless to say Crawford ignored him.  
  
The girl on the stage continued. "They have traveled a long way ta be here. I'd like ta get started now, so…let's see, the first one ta sing is gonna be," She paused to draw a name from a hat. "Omi Tsukiyono. Ok, Omi, come on up here and introduce yerself."  
  
As he made his way up to the stage, he could hear various things like "Good luck, bishonen." and "Break a leg." being yelled by Yoji and Ken.  
  
He looked somewhat nervous when he stepped up to the microphone.  
  
"Um, hi. As she already said, my name is Omi Tsukiyono and I'm 17 years old."  
  
{the music started and Omi started singing}  
  
"Silently I stood in the rain  
I lost track of time, that you were waiting  
Sorry about today, that I didn't see you  
Because if I did, I would've fallen to pieces."  
  
(Nagi – "Hey, Omi's not half bad."  
Everyone Else - *nods heads in agreement*)  
  
"I wanna hold you, hold you, open arms  
I wanna kiss you, kiss you, lose my way  
Baby, maybe I'm being a fool  
Gonna be crazy, crazy Sorrowfully"  
  
(All - *large sweatdrop with jaws on the table*  
Yoji - *cheering* Yeah, Omi! I knew you had in you!)  
  
{blushes and continues singing}  
  
"I can't make lying faces  
Walking along with rain striking my cheeks  
My voice wouldn't sound except for the white puff of a sigh  
To say 'Goodbye, sorry to have hurt you.'"  
  
"I wanna touch you, touch you, with all my love  
I wanna feel you, feel you, all night long  
Baby, daisy, through my heart  
Gonna be rainy, rainy Endlessly"  
  
"I wanna hold you, hold you, open arms  
I wanna kiss you, kiss you, lose my way  
Baby, maybe I'm being a fool  
Gonna be crazy, crazy Sorrowfully"  
  
"I wanna touch you, touch you, with all my love  
I wanna feel you, feel you, all night long  
Baby, daisy, through my heart  
Gonna be rainy, rainy Endlessly"  
  
Everyone was quiet until the end of the song. Between the seven of them, there were mixed reactions. Some were cheering and urging him to sing more while the rest were in complete shock. Who knew that such an innocent looking boy would even think of singing something like that?  
  
When Omi finished up the song, he went back to his seat. He was doing a full body blush waiting for the others' reactions. Amanda went back up to the stage.  
  
"Ok Omi, that was great.   
  
====================================================  
  
Green Jello - If ya'll can't tell, the song Omi sang was Truth. The actual lyrics can be found at http://www.animelyrics.com  
  
So, how was that? Do ya'll still want me to continue? 


End file.
